


Don’t Mess With A Sleepy Marinette

by Hey_Chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette Needs a Break, Marinette is a freaking sleepy boss, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing, a cinnamon roll being a boss, also, crack treated like crack, explosion behind Marinette as she looks into the camera, first fic, get rid of Lila, have fun, let her be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Chat/pseuds/Hey_Chat
Summary: Do not, I repeat, Do Not, mess with Marinette when she sleepy.She will stab your emotions right where it hurts the most and then twist the knife to seal the deal.(No Filter Marinette + Annoyance at Everything = Utter Destruction)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	Don’t Mess With A Sleepy Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic, so criticism is welcome. Please be somewhat nice though! 
> 
> I love the work that so many of you all post and I hope I can be a part of that too!
> 
> Bug out! <3

Marinette walked into class with her head down, backpack on one shoulder, and mind half asleep. When she sat, she plopped down in her seat in the back and laid her head on her arms, to tired to care about the stares she was receiving. Unluckily, Chloe stepped into the room and immediately spotted her, ready to start the day with a little bit of fun drama. 

“Wow Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe deadpanned, “You look like shit.”

With the most unimpressed stare she had ever mustered, Marinette lifted her head as bluebell eyes bore into Chloe’s soul. Fear suddenly coursed through her veins, seeing the retaliation boiling over in the tired girls eyes. 

“Aha.” Marinette said, no humor pacing her voice, “I see the Fuck-Up Fairy has visited again. You look like shit to, Bourgeois. Deal with it.”

Then she promptly put her head back down, again ignoring the gawking stares people were giving her. 

Chloe just stared at her, took and step and then walked to her desk, too confused to try and retaliate. 

Marinette’s next victim walked through the door, oblivious to the utter destruction already impending. Lila Rossi looked up to see Marinette with her head in her arms, looking as if she was sleeping. 

“Oh my gosh, guys!” She said, sweetness flowing falsely through her voice, “Marinette looks to be sleeping! I guess it makes sense why though, after last night-“ 

With a well placed gasp and hand covering her mouth, she had the attention of the class again, all of them asking what happened. 

Lila just curled into herself, stating, “oh, I don’t know if I should tell you guys...”

But they insisted, so she just had to give them an answer. 

“W-Well... I saw Marinette out last night, sh-she was... she looked kind of drunk... as if she had had alcohol. B-But I’m not trying to make assumptions!” She added, making the final blow look like she was innocent. 

As the class erupted in confusion and bewilderment, Marinette’s head raised and she cleared her throat, immediately silencing the room. They all looked at her with trepidation, wondering how she would respond. 

“Lila.” The darkness in her voice not hidden even the slightest. The liar had the audacity to flinch. 

“Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth? I was literally home doing my own work, unlike you.” 

Marinette stood and came to the center of the stairs, ready to demolish the lies she had told, damn the consequences. 

“Speaking of, check the fucking security cameras and they’ll find how you threatened me, planted that half-assed ‘evidence’,” Marinette made quotes with her hands, “and walked down those dumb-ass stairs and cried like a bitch until they came and saw you.”

Lila was speechless. 

The class was completely flabbergasted, now not knowing who to trust. 

“Go ahead, try and get into the office and take the tapes. That’s only more of a reason to believe me, but I’m sure you’ll get your way, Lie-la.” And with that, Marinette walked back to her seat and sat, laying her head down again, with silence finally overcoming the classroom. 

Adrien walked in just a second later, and saw all of his classmates staring at the midnight-haired girl. He huffed and then opened his mouth to tell Marinette to back off, but before her could Marinette lifted her head once again, and spoke. 

“Fuck you too, Agreste.” She breathed and the exhaled, ready to start one last rant. The blonde just stood there dumbly, never thinking he would hear a swear come out of the cute girls mouth. 

“Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. If obliviousness was painful, you be in fucking agony right now. I’d explain this to you, but I don’t have enough crayons with me. So for now, just realize that this girl-“ 

Marinette pointed to Lila, “Has fucking made my life miserable ever since she came here. She has threatened me, harassed me, turned all of you against me, and fucking laughed in my face fhe entire time. So if you want to go ahead and defend that behavior, saying it’s not hurting anyone, or you don’t want her to be akumatized, think about the person she hurting. Think about how maybe I’ll get fucking akumatized.”

In a half-audible grumble she added, “It’s almost happened twice, you bitch.”

But thanks to his incredible hearing, he heard it crystal clear. Adrien was taken aback, he finally understood what he did to her. 

“M-Marinette, I’m-“

“Oh wow!” The girl said, interrupting with fake sweetness, “So a thought finally crossed your mind? Must’ve been a long journey!”

She dropped her act revealing another unimpressed stare and laid her head back down, finally able to get some much needed-

Steps clicked through the room and the students quieted, as the teacher spoke. 

“Alright class, turn to page-“

“Oh, come the FUCK ON!” She yelled, storming out of the classroom. 

And this is why no one ever messes with Marinette Dupain-Cheng when she is sleepy.


End file.
